No memory
by snn7b
Summary: While 10 Yr old twins Haley and Guthrie are told to go play and stay out of trouble, while the others are busy working on the ranch. What happens when they don't show up for dinner? Could trouble be waiting for them? Come and read this adventure of Guthrie and Haley...
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Seven Brides for Seven brothers just the name Haley. Also I would like to thank Hannahfour for pushing me to write another story for 7B. I hope you enjoy this. Thank You**

It was a cool day on the McFadden Ranch. Ten Year old twins Guthrie and Haley went to see if they can help their brothers on the ranch. They saw Adam and Crane so they were going over to them.

"Can we help?" Guthrie was asking their brothers.

"No. You and Haley go find something to do but stay out of trouble." Adam was then telling the twins.

The twins then went to go play. While they were playing chase, Haley was trying to catch up with Guthrie. He was running faster than she was.

"Guthrie wait up." She called out to her brother.

"Come on slow poke." Guthrie then told her sister when he shook his head of how low she was taking.

Haley could not keep up so she was then taking her time. She was then walking, Guthrie kept looking behind him to see where she was. The sun was so bright out that day. Haley couldn't see with the Sun glaring down on her. Just then Guthrie heard his sister's cry.

"Haley. Haley!" Guthrie screamed out to her.

There was no answer from her. He was wondering where she was. He kept calling her name but she would not answer him. When he was looking all over for her he had then found her. She was lying there. He didn't want to move her nor he didn't want to leave her, so he stayed there until one of their brothers would come out to find them. He knew they would.

"Haley please hold on." Guthrie was telling his sister as he was worried about her.

Meantime at home Adam and his brothers were finishing up on the ranch. Adam kept looking up to see if the twins were back yet. They were no where in sight. He then started to walk around.

"Hey partner what's wrong?" Brian was asking when he was coming by him.

"The twins are not back yet and its getting late as well." Adam was saying when he was looking around.

Adam was then calling the twins name but nothing. He had this worry look on his face.

"We will find them." Brian said when he told his brother.

Brian had then gone over to where his younger brothers were standing.

"What's wrong?" Crane was asking when he saw the look on Brian's face.

"Twins are missing." Brian said when they were shocked. They were never late.

"Lets go look for them." Evan suggested to his brothers, when they all agreed.

They were getting their guns ad horses.

"Ok Daniel, you and Evan go up North. Crane, you and Ford head down towards Tucker's Creek. While Brian and I will head East. Anything you give 2 shots." Adam was telling his brothers while they were all heading out.

Adam was really worried about them. It was late and getting chilly.

"I am really worried." Adam said when he was telling Brian.

"We will find them." Brian told his brother when Adam gave him a fake smile.

While Crane and Ford were looking, Ford saw the look on Crane's face.

"What's wrong?" Ford was asking his older brother while they were still riding.

"Its bee too long." Crane told him when he was looking all around.

"GUTHRIE!" Ford called out to his younger brother but nothing.

Daniel and Evan were also looking. They too could not find the twins.

"Where can they be?" Evan asked when he was looking around.

"They better not be hiding because this is not funny any more." Daniel was then telling his brother.

"GUTHRIE! HALEY! " Evan called out the twins name.

They were all riding for hours. It was dark out now. Daniel was starting to get worried.

"This is not good little brother." Daniel said to Evan when they gave each a worry look.

"DANIEL! Over here!" They heard someone scream.

Daniel and Evan gave each other a look and then smiled. They knew that was the voice to their youngest brother. They saw Guthrie jumping up and down to flag them. They then jumped off their horses an ran over to where Guthrie was.

"Daniel hurry. Its Haley." Was all Guthrie said when his brothers ran as fast as they can to where Haley was.


	2. Chapter 2

Evan had then fired hi gun 3x so his brothers knew that they needed HELP ASAP. Daniel was then taking his vest jacket off and was laying it on his to keep her warm.

"Daniel is she-?" Evan was asking when his back was towards them so he can protect them from any wild animals.

"Ma she needs help like NOW." Daniel was saying when he was telling Evan.

With in a few minutes their brothers were coming to help them. Adam then jumped off his horse.

"Adam its Haley. She is bleeding real bad." Evan was telling his brothers.

Adam was then going over to where Daniel was. Adam saw Daniel caressing his sister and a tear rolling down Daniel's face.

"Daniel." Adam said softly to his brother.

"Adam she needs help real fast." Daniel was saying when then the others were now standing near by.

Evan and Ford rode as quick as they can to get help. They knew they were not far from home so they thought they would call for help from home.

Meantime Guthrie was so scared that he we went over to Brian. Guthrie had wrapped his arms around Brian's waist.

"Hey there partner, it will be ok. She's a fighter." Brian was telling Guthrie when Guthrie had tears coming down his face.

"Guthrie what happened anyway?" Crane was now asking his youngest brother.

"We were playing and next minute she was not with me. That's when I found her on the ground bleeding.

While Evan and Ford were home they were waiting for the Helicopter to land.

"Hi. I'm John. Is there way I can land this close to where the victim is?" John was asking Evan and Ford.

"Yes there is a small patch of grass not to far." Ford said when he was going to fly in the Helicopter to show John where to land.

Evan was going ride fast back to his brothers to tell them help was on the way. Just then the Helicopter was landing about 5 feet from where Haley was laying. John was then attending to Haley. Adam was going to fly with Haley, while Ford rode Adam's horse back to their ranch. When they arrived at the Hospital John was calling for some help.

"OK on the count of 3. 1-2-3." A Doctor said when they lifted Haley onto another stretcher.

They then ran down to the ER. The Doctor was going by Adam to ask some questions.

"Sir?" The Doctor asked Adam when he was then getting up.

"Yes?" Adam was asking when he stood up from his chair.

"Can you tell me what happened?" The Doctor was asking Adam.

"All I know she was playing with her twin brother and he said she fell." Adam said when he was telling the Doctor.

"IS she allergic to anything?" The Doctor was asking Adam.

"No nothing." Adam as saying when the Doctor was then leaving.

The others were rushing into the Hospital. They saw Adam and ran over to him.

"Anything?" They were all asking at once.

"Not yet." He said when he saw the worry looks of his brothers faces.

They were all sitting around waiting for the Doctor to come around. It was 1/2 hr since Haley was brought into the Hospital. The Doctor was then coming out.

"Mr. McFadden." He said when he stood in front of Adam and his brothers.

They all stood up to hear the news. Adam told him that these were Haley's other brothers.

"Well she has lost a lot of blood. Looks like she hit her head on a rock which cause the bleeding. When and if she wakes up she will have one nasty headache." The Doctor was saying when he was explaining to the all of her condition.

"If Doctor" Adam asked when he grabbed the Doctor's arm.

"Haley is in a coma." The Doctor was saying.

"Can we see her?" Brian was asking him.

The Doctor saw the look on their faces."2 at a time, until she gets her own room. A Nurse will be out to get you." He told them when he was then leaving.

They were all sitting down since they were in shock about Haley. Guthrie was in the corner crying. He was blaming himself for his sister's injury.

"Hey what's wrong?" Adam was putting his arm around Guthrie while he was asking him what was wrong.

"Adam this is all my fault." Guthrie was telling his brother.

"Why do you say that?" Adam was asking Guthrie as he was wondering.

"Because if I didn't make her chase me she wouldn't of got hurt." He said when he was in tears.

Adam gave him a hug, He knew he wasn't to blame. Just then a Nurse came out.

"McFadden?" A tall blond Nurse said when she was asking for that name.

They all stood up. She saw the sadness in their faces.

"I can only take 2 of you for now." She was telling them.

"Adam you and Brian are the oldest so you too go." Crane suggested to his brothers.

They then followed the Nurse to Haley's room. She was in room 712. When they went in they saw her hooked up to tubes. Adam looked away and then back at her. Brian placed his shoulders on Adam's as he gently squeezed his shoulders to let Adam know it was going to be ok.


	3. Chapter 3

Adam and Brian stood there looking at their younger sister as she was hooked up to the machines. When the others were coming in Adam gave a confusing look to his brothers.

"The Doctor thought it would help Haley wake up if all of us where in the room with her." Crane was telling Adam when he gave him a smile.

They all sat around her bed, while they were talking to her hoping that would help her. Daniel and Evan were sitting by her head. It was getting late.

"I think we better go." Adam suggested to his brothers, as he hated to leave her alone.

"Adam can I stay with her, you so she is not alone?" Daniel was asking his brother, when Adam gave him a smile.

"You will have to ask the Doctor." He told his brother when he placed his hand on his shoulder.

Just then the Doctor was coming in to check on Haley's condition.

"Hey Doc, can I stay with her so incase she wakes up she won't be alone?" Daniel was asking the Doctor as he had a sad face.

"Sure son. That just might help your sister." The Doctor told Daniel as he gave his brothers and Doctor a big smile.

"You guys look like a very close family." The Doctor was saying when he could see the sad looks on their faces.

"We are. Been taking care of them since our parents died when the twins were a year old." Adam was then telling the Doctor.

The others were leaving to head back home. Adam was talking to Daniel. He told him any changes to call right away.

"Try and get some sleep as well." Adam was telling Daniel when he gave him a hug good-bye.

"Yeah try." Daniel said when he made a face.

When they all left, Daniel was sitting next to Haley and was holding her hand.

"Hey sis. If you can hear me please open your eyes." Daniel begged her when he was hoping that she would wake up. Nothing.

Daniel was very close to Haley. She would always go to him when she needed something.

"Haley please wake up. I need you. I can't loose you like we lost Mom and Dad." He told her when he was rubbing her hand.

He was then getting comfortable by putting his feet up while he sat in the chair.

The next day at home they were all coming down for breakfast. They saw two seats empty. No one was really hungry. Adam sat there sipping his coffee while he could see the looks on his brothers faces. They were worried about Haley.

"Ok we have work to do on the Ranch more so since Daniel and Haley are not here to help." Crane was telling his brothers.

"Crane our sister is lying in the hospital in a coma and ALL you can think is work!" Evan shouted to him when he was so mad.

"Look kiddo she is my sister too." Crane said while pointing to himself. "I'm worried as well, but we have a job to do." Crane said when he was yelling back at Evan.

"Look yelling at each other is not going t help the situation." Adam told his brothers when he stood up from his chair.

Evan was putting his mug in the sink. His back was turned away from his brothers. Crane went over to him and stopped him.

"Look Evan I'm sorry. Were all just worried." Crane was telling him when he pulled him into a hug.

"Yeah I know, I am sorry as well." Evan said when he gave a half a smile when he then walked out.

"Adam." Crane started to say when Adam threw his hand to stop him.

"Its ok, were all just worried." Adam told his brother when he threw him a smile.

They were all then working on the ranch, they were not really working like they should of. All they could think about was how Haley was lying in the hospital bed hooked up to machines. Hours had then passed by.

"I hope she is doing good?" Ford said shyly to his brothers.

"We can go see her later." Adam told his brother which that brought a smile to their faces.

Meantime at the Hospital Daniel was still sitting with Haley. She still was not responding to him. Just then a Nurse came in to check on Haley's vitals.

"Sir why don't you get something to eat or drink ?" She was then asking Daniel.

"I don't wanna leave her alone." He then told her when he gave her a smile.

The Nurse had then left the room but came back with a roll with butter and a drink.

"Here you go Sir." She told him when she was handing it to him.

"Thanks." Daniel told her when he flashed her a smile.

Daniel sat there looking at his sister. He was holding her hand again hoping that she would feel his presence. He kept talking to her.

"Haley, its Daniel. I have not left your side. Please come back to us, we all miss your smile." He was then telling her.

But still she was not responding to his voice. He was starting to get really scared.


	4. Chapter 4

While Daniel was sitting there hoping that his sister would wake up from her coma, the Doctor was coming into the room. He was checking her charts and her vitals. Daniel saw the look on the Doctor's face.

"Doc. What is it?" He was asking him when he jumped up.

"I think she can hear you. Keep it up son." The Doctor was then telling Daniel when he was then walking out of the room.

While the others where at home, they could not finish their work. They had a hard time concentrating. Evan was having hard time doing his chores.  
Brian was gong over to him. Evan was slamming things around.

"Hey! Hey what's up?" Brian was asking Evan while he was going over to him.

"Brian I am so mad right now." Evan was saying when he was talking with his brother.

"I can see that, but why?" Brian asked him when he was trying to help Evan.

"Why is it taking so long for her to wake up? I mean I hate this. I miss her." Evan said when he was talking with Brian. Brian could see Evan tearing up.

"I don't know partner but she will. " Brian told Evan when he brought him closer to give him a hug.

Guthrie even saw Adam getting annoyed with everything. He was feeling so bad that he was looking for Crane. When he found him, he was going over to his brother.

"Crane I did not mean to make Haley get hurt." Guthrie told his brother with tears in his eyes.

"Guthrie I know you didn't. So stop worrying about it." Crane told his youngest brother.

Crane was then going over to Adam. He was telling him what Guthrie was saying. Guthrie was sitting by his lonesome.

"Ok that's it. Were going to go see Haley right now." Adam said when everyone smiled.

"What about the Ranch?" Ford was asking his brother.

"In a time like this forget about the ranch." Adam told his brothers when they were heading into the house to get cleaned up.

They were piling up in the truck. Evan was getting his sister's teddy bear that they gave her for Christmas one year. When they arrived at the Hospital, they were going to her room. Daniel was standing there just looking out the window.

"Daniel." Brian said to his brother softly while he was walking over to him.

Daniel turned around and saw his brothers coming into the room. Brian brought Daniel into his arms and was hugging him. This was tough on Daniel since he and his sister have been very close.

"How has she been?" Crane was then asking his brother.

"No change man. She still not waking up but she can hear us." Daniel was saying to his brothers.

Adam was handing Daniel some coffee. He saw how he could use some besides some sleep. Evan was giving Daniel some clean fresh clothes. He was also putting Haley's teddy bear next to her. They were sitting there talking about their sister.

"Do you know how many times Haley has been asking to go with us for Round up." Brian said as he was telling everyone, as they were laughing.

"Or when you would flip her upside down she would get so scared cause she thought you would drop her in the mud." Crane was saying when they chuckled.

"Come on sis wake up." Adam said to her when he was rubbing his hand through her hair.

"Adam she will, in time." Crane was telling Adam when he was coming by him.

"What if she never wakes up?" Guthrie cried when he sat there crying in his hands.

"Guthrie don't ever say that." Daniel yelled at his youngest brother.

"Daniel don't, he's worry as well." Crane was telling Daniel when he was holding Guthrie in his arms.

"Guthrie i'm sorry." Daniel told him when he was rubbing his arm.

"We need to stop yelling at each other. She can sense things." Crane suggested to his brothers.

"Crane's right." Brian said when he was agreeing with Crane.

They were then just sitting around hoping and praying she would come out of it. They were again just talking about stories of Haley.

Adam was sitting by her as he was watching her lay there with tubes coming out of her.

"Come on sis. We need you." Adam whispered his sister as he was leaning his hands against his face.


	5. Chapter 5 Waking up

Hours have passed and they were still sitting around. It was getting late and Adam thought they should leave.

"Daniel why don't you go home this time and get some sleep." Adam was telling his brother.

"But what about Haley. I don't want her alone." Daniel said to his oldest brother.

"I'll stay with her." Adam told him as he gave Daniel a hug good-bye.

When they were all leaving they were saying good-night to Adam and to Haley. When they left Adam was sitting in the chair.

"Haley I hope you can hear me. Please wake up. We miss you so much." He told her softly to her.

While still sitting there a Nurse was coming in to check on her. Adam was using a blanket to cover himself up. She saw him sleeping and felt bad for him being there. Adam the saw the Nurse in the room.

"Sorry. I was trying not to disturb you ." She told him with a smile.

"Anything yet?" Adam was then asking the Nurse.

"I am sorry but nothing yet. You know with you and your brothers talking with her, it will help her." The Nurse was telling Adam.

"Well she has enough of us. There are seven of us brothers." Adam said to her.

"Gee I only have 2 brothers and I am the youngest." She was telling him with a smile.

"That's like Haley. She's the youngest out of all of us." Adam said when he was giving his sister a smile."

"Where are you of the brothers?" She was asking him when she was sitting next to him.

"The oldest. She is a twin as well. But she is the younger twin." Adam told her.

"Wow. She is very lucky to have brothers who care so much." The Nurse was saying with she smiled.

"She's a great kid. She thinks of everyone before herself. My Mom would be so proud of her." Adam told her when he was then looking into her eyes.

"Your parents they are um-?" The Nurse was starting to ask him.

"They were killed when the twins were little. Me and my brother Brian have been taking care of them all." Adam told her.

"Well looks like you both did a great job. My name is Kathy." She was telling Adam when she smiled.

"Thanks Kathy." He told her.

"Let me let you get some sleep. Night Adam." Kathy said when she was getting up and leaving the room.

With that the Doctor was coming into the room.

"Hey Doc." Adam said to him when he saw him checking over his sister.

"Adam I think we may remove her tubes and see how she does. " The Doctor was suggesting to Adam.

Every night each brother was going to be taking turns sitting with her.

A week has gone by and Haley was still in a coma. Her brothers would sit around in her room hoping still she would wake up. They would each talk to her. But nothing. There were times they were yelling at each other.

"Look she is my sister as well." Evan was yelling back.

"If you guys yell any louder I think I might go deaf." They heard.

They all stopped and was seeing where that came from.

"Who-." Daniel started to say.

"That would be me, hello." She said to them all as they were all standing there.

"HALEY!" They all called out as they were happy to see her alive.

Adam ran out to get a Nurse. When he returned the Doctor was running back in.

"Well hello there Miss. Haley." The Doctor said to her when he was happy to see her talking.

"Hi." She said softly as she was being shy.

"How are you feeling?" The Doctor was then asking her.

"Um kind of blah. Have a headache." She was then telling the Doctor.

"Ok can you tell me who these people are?" He was then asking her to see how her brain was.

"Yeah um-, my head hurts." Haley was saying when she was rubbing her head.

Her brother gave each other a worried look. They knew this wasn't good.

"Doc." Adam said when he was wondering.

"Its normal from a head trauma. It will come back in time." The Doctor as telling Adam and his brothers.

"In time. No Memory. What?" Adam asked the Doctor when Adam was confused.

"Adam look she is alive, we can work on the memory part slowly." Crane said to his brother when he tapped him on his shoulder.

"Doc. Why cant I remember any thing?" Haley was asking when she was sounding upset.

"Well you hit your head and when that happens sometimes people lose their memories. " The Doctor was explaining to her.

"So I have to go home with strangers?" Haley asked the Doctor slowly.

"Yes. It will help you to remember when you go back home." He told her when he smiled at her.

Kathy the Nurse was helping Haley get ready to go home, while the others were waiting out in the hall. Adam was getting the truck ready to bring his sister home. The Nurse was going to wheeler her out in front of the Hospital for Adam to put her in the truck.

"Can I sit back there?" She was asking Adam.

Daniel helped her in the back of the truck. He sat her down and they then took off for home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to those who have stopped by to read this. **

When they returned home, Daniel was helping Haley out from the back of the truck. She was walking slowly into the big house. She was looking all around to see if she could remember, but nothing. She then sat down on the couch to rest.

"Hungry?" Brian was then asking her.

"A little she." She said to him when she shrugged her shoulders.

"What would you like Chile, mac and cheese?" He then asked her.

"What ever is good." She told him with a half a smile.

The others sat around, they didn't want to sit to close to her. Adam sat on the chair reading the paper like he always did. Ford and Guthrie were playing checkers. She was getting a little nervous sitting among them. Brian was working on dinner. He was making mac and cheese for them all.

"Dinner." He hollered out to them while he was getting the table ready.

When they were coming into the kitchen, Haley was taking a seat but this time in Daniel's seat.

"That's Daniel's seat." Guthrie was telling his sister when Crane nudged to his youngest brother that it was ok.

"That's ok. She can sit there." Adam was then telling Guthrie.

"I can get up." She told them when Adam to sit there.

Ford placed some mac and cheese on her plate. He then realized he did it for her. He gave his brothers a worried look.

"Sorry." He told her when he turned towards her.

"Its ok." She said to him in a shy way.

She sat there listening to them talk about the things she had no clue about.

"Can I have a drink please?" She asked Adam when she gave him her glass.

"Sure here you ok." He said to her when he was pouring her some milk.

After dinner was done and Ford and Guthrie were cleaning up the kitchen, they were all inside sitting. Adam was giving Haley a photo book to look through. He thought that would help her memory.

"This is you and Daniel ." Adam said while Crane was pointing to Daniel. Daniel gave her a slight wave.

"Where's my Mom and Dad?" She was then asking them.

They all stopped and gave each other a look. They didn't know how to tell her the truth.

"They died.' Adam said to her softly. He didn't know how else to say it to her. He was feeling bad that he did have to tell her.

"Died. How?" She sat there asking with tears in her eyes.

"It was 9 yrs ago." Brian said while helping Adam out.

"So now I have no memory of them as well?" She asked them shockingly.

"Yeah." Adam told her softly.

"So much to take in. No Mom and Dad. Seven brothers." She started to say.

They looked at each other when they knew this was a lot for her to take in.

"I need to go lie down." She told him when she was heading upstairs.

"Do you want me to show you to your room?" Daniel was asking her, when he was wondering.

"Um. Ok thank you." She was telling him while she followed him upstairs.

He then brought her to her room. She saw two beds in the room. She stopped and gave Daniel a look.

"Something wrong?" He asked her when he was coming by her.

"Who sleeps in here with me?" She asked him in a freighting way.

"Guthrie and you share this room." Daniel was telling her.

She had this shocking look upon her face.

"You didn't mind it. Plus you two are twins." Daniel was telling her. "I can have him bunk with one of guys."

"Thank you." She told him when she sat down on the bed.

Daniel had then left her room so she could lay down and rest and take it all in. Adam saw Daniel coming down.

"How did it go?" Adam asked as he was wondering.

"Not good. Guthrie you need to bunk with one of us. She was shocked to see that them two share a room." Daniel was telling them.

"Poor kid." Brian said shaking his head.

The next day the boys were waking up. Haley was still sleeping in bed. Brian was cooking breakfast for them all. He was making eggs and bacon. Jut then there was a knock at the door. Adam was getting up to get the door. It was Haley's Doctor .

"Just in time Doc." Brian said as he was coming into the kitchen.

"Thanks. Haven't eaten yet. I wanted to check on her since I saw how she was yesterday." Doctor said to them.

Haley was then coming down and was sitting next to Ford again. She wasn't hungry.

"Hello Haley. How was your first night?" The Doctor was asking her.

"Ok. Lot to take in." She told him when she sat there quietly.

"In time it will." He told her when he was then eating his eggs and bacon.

When the Doctor had then left after breakfast. The others were getting ready to work out on the ranch. Haley was walking around trying to see if she could remember anything.


	7. Chapter 7

Haley was then walking around. She was going down by the horses. Daniel and Evan were down there as well. They saw her just walking around. She sat there on a bundle of hay.

"You ok Haley?" Daniel was then asking her.

"I wish I knew who I was." She told him with tears in her eyes.

Daniel gave Evan a look. They were feeling bad for her.

"Would you like to take a ride?" Daniel was then asking her.

"Um I guess so." She told him in a scared tone.

"I will make you sit up front. It will be ok." He told her when she was walking over to him to get on his horse.

Evan was following on his horse as well. He had Diablo. Brian saw for a distance Daniel taking Haley out on his horse like he us to do with her. Adam was looking for Haley.

"Brian. You see Haley?" Adam asked his brother when he was looking all over for her.

"Yeah with her brother." Brian said with a smile as he pointed.

They stood there watching the three of them riding. Evan kept a good eye on her. She was loving the ride, the wind in her hair.

"You ok?" Daniel was asking her when he was wondering how she was.

"Great." She told him with a giggle.

They saw how happy she looked until.

" Can you please take me home. Please." She begged him.

"Ok. Ok. Lets go." Daniel was telling her when he was taking her back home.

Daniel shot Evan a look. They were worried of what was wrong. When they arrived back home, Daniel was helping her down. She was heading back to the house.

"You ok?" Adam was asking her when he saw the look on her face.

"She said she didn't feel good." Evan was telling Adam when he was helping her back to the house.

When she was waling up the steps she had then collapsed. Evan had grabbed her.

"Haley! Haley come on little sister." Evan said to her, when she scooped her up.

"Lets get her to the Hospital." Adam said when they were getting into the truck.

Daniel hoped into the back as Evan handed her to his brother.

"Hang sis, just hang on." Daniel said to her while he was holding her in his arms tightly.

When they arrived at the Hospital, they were worried and scared. They asked a Nurse to page Doctor Dean.

"Can you just fill these out?" A Nurse was asking Adam when he was lost his temper.

"No. I need Doctor Dean like now." Adam said when another Nurse was passing by.

" , something wrong?" The other Nurse was asking him.

Adam was then explaining to her what happened.

"Paging Doctor Dean to the ER." The Nurse paged.

Doctor Dean was then running into the ER. He saw them with Haley. Adam told him too what happened. Nurse Becky and Doctor Dean were taking Haley into a room to exam her. Her brothers had to wait in the waiting room again for answers.

"Its been several weeks how long does it take for one person to get their memory back?" Guthrie asked his brothers as he was wondering.

"No one knows. Each person is different." Brian told his youngest brother.

"Well I hope its soon, cause I miss he." Guthrie said sadly to his older brother.

"We do too." Brian said to her when he messed his little brothers hair.

After awhile the Doctor was coming out. He asked Adam and the others to follow him. Adam had this worried look on his face. He brought him to her room. She was laying there resting. Evan was yelling at one of his brothers about something.

"Geez Evan." Haley said to her brother.

"HALEY!" They all said to her.

"You all look like you have seen ghost." She told her brothers as she was confused.

"Haley can you tell me who these people are?" The Doctor was then asking her.

She was siting up with a smile. "My brothers. Adam. Brian. Crane. Daniel. Evan and my twin Guthrie." She told him.

"Can you tell me where you are?" He then asked her for another question.

"In a Hospital room with my seven Brothers." She said with all smiles.

"Doc what happened?" Brian was then asking when he was shocked.

"I guess with the stress of being around the house, it was too much for her to handle. I want her to rest right now. I will be back." He told her when he was then leaving her with her brothers.

"How do you feel?" Adam stood there asking his sister.

"I just wanna go home." She was then telling him.

"When they let you, but you will be taking it easy." Adam was telling her.

"Fine, but what did happen anyway?" She was then asking her brothers.

"No need to relive it." Crane said to her when the Doctor was coming back in.

"Before you go I need you to eat this." He said to her when he handed her a 1/2 turkey sandwich and juice.

When she was released from the Hospital, she was sitting in the back with Daniel in his arms. She was so happy that she was getting to go home.


	8. Chapter 8

When they arrive at home they were sitting around the living room.

"I have never been so tired." She told her brothers.

"Do you wanna go lie down for awhile?" Brian was then asking her.

"Nah I just wanna be here with my favorite Seven brothers." She told them with a smile.

She was sitting on the couch between Daniel and Ford.

"So how long was I out of it?" She wondered.

"Lets say it was long enough." Adam said to her.

"You didn't even who we WERE." Guthrie told his twin sister.

"WHAT! How can I not I know who you all her?" She sat there asking them.

"It doesn't matter. Your back now with us." Evan said to her.

She sat there and smiled.

"You ok?" Adam was then asking her.

"Throat is dry." She told her brother.

"I'll get you some juice." Crane told his sister.

"You all need to stop worrying. I am here." She told them as Daniel was putting his arm around her.

She was now sitting in Daniel's arms. Crane was giving her some juice. It was getting late. Daniel was then carrying her upstairs.

"You know I can walk." She told him with a smile.

"I know. " He told her when he kissed her on her head.

She didn't take long to fall asleep. Daniel was then coming back down.

"She ok?" Adam asked his brother when he saw the look on his face.

"Yeah. She's asleep." Daniel said when he then sat down on the chair.

"Its great to have her back." Brian said when he was telling his brothers.

"Let me get dinner going." Crane suggested to his brothers.

The others were playing ball outside while Crane was getting dinner ready. With that dinner was ready and Haley was then coming down.

"Hey you." Evan said with a smile.

"How ya feeling?" Ford was asking his sister.

"Better. Thanks." She told them.

She saw Ford sitting in her seat. She was confused.

"Ford-um that's my seat." She said to him confusingly.

"Sit there for now." He told her when he pointed to his chair.

"Yeah cone and sit by your big brother." Daniel was then telling her when she was confused even more.

"Daniel. You ARE all my big brothers." She told him when then laughed.

"Well how about your favorite brother." Daniel said to her.

"Then Ford needs to switch with me so I can sit next to Crane and Evan." She told them when now they were all laughing.

"Nice sister. " Daniel said to his brothers.

Adam was sitting back listening to his siblings act the way they se to act before her accident.

"How bout I put some mash potatoes on my fork and flick it." Daniel said to her when he was getting it ready.

"Hey no food fight." Adam told his brother and sister.

"Your lucky Dad was sitting there." Daniel told his sister.

"Daniel. I am NOT dad. " Adam said when he hated when they were calling him that.

But after all that goofing around. Haley was sitting next to Adam and Daniel. He was putting some chicken and mash potatoes on her plate.

"You ok kiddo?" Brian was then asking his sister when he saw the look on her face.

"Nope. Just happy to have my memory back and to be here with you guys." She said with a big smile.

They all sat around have a nice family dinner...


End file.
